


Thursday 24

by ChickenBrown



Series: 365 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia haha, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, O lo que estoy haciendo, Sigo sin saber usar tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBrown/pseuds/ChickenBrown
Summary: Cuando tenía diecisiete años, en plena etapa rebelde de su vida y asistiendo a una escuela conservadora, Eren decidió que no se cortaría el cabello de ahí en adelante.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: 365 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Thursday 24

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, en plena etapa rebelde de su vida y asistiendo a una escuela conservadora, Eren decidió que no se cortaría el cabello de ahí en adelante.

Como resultado pasó el último año de preparatoria yendo y viniendo de la oficina del coordinador de disciplina, con la mochila llena de reportes que su padre se negaba a firmar por la ridiculez del asunto, y de los que su madre no se enteró hasta después de su graduación.

Al final la escuela no había podido hacer nada, y Eren salió con el cabello casi hasta los hombros en las fotos de graduación.

En todo caso, nadie tenía idea de por qué Eren había decidido algo así de la noche para la mañana. Sus padres habían asumido que estaba experimentando con su estilo, los maestros que era rebeldía y sus amigos que copiaba el estilo de alguna banda; Eren tampoco lucía muy seguro de por qué. Cada vez que la gente le preguntaba la razón, lo pensaba unos segundos y alzaba los hombros con aparente desinterés. Con una respuesta tan vaga, es natural que la gente asumiría lo que quería asumir.

En algún punto el cabello largo de Eren se volvió algo común. Un día la gente dejó de preguntar; muchos ni siquiera tenían idea de cómo se veía con el cabello corto. Y, de algún modo, Eren también se olvidó de lo que era tener el cabello corto. Se había olvidado del molesto sonido de la cortadora de cabello, del flequillo picándole los ojos cuando crecía demás, y los mechones que se levantaban sobre su cabeza cuando no se daba tiempo suficiente para peinarse en la mañana. Había olvidado que, antes de dejarlo crecer, tenía que cortarse el cabello una vez cada mes para evitar desastres; ahora sólo cortaba las puntas cuando comenzaban a verse maltratadas.

Pero sí que recordaba la tarde en la que decidió dejarlo crecer.

Aunque por las mañanas su padre lo llevaba a clases de camino al trabajo, Eren tenía que tomar el tren y caminar unos minutos para volver a casa. La estación quedaba cerca de la preparatoria y estaba en una zona de comercio, así que era un lugar de reuniones común. Para los estudiantes era normal pasar el tiempo cerca de la estación después de clases, comiendo un cono de la heladería de enfrente o jugando algunas rondas en las máquinas del arcade a una cuadra. Pero cuando era hora de irse a casa, cada uno tomaba el tren en el lado del riel que le correspondía.

En esos días, Eren y Jean eran los únicos de su clase que tomaban el tren del otro lado del riel. Y, para variar, ambos tomaban el tren que más tardaba en pasar. Así que verían a sus compañeros desaparecer uno a uno del otro lado durante una hora, hasta que el tren se dignaba a aparecer.

Al principio Eren odiaba tener que esperar.

Después se volvió su momento favorito del día. Era una hora entera a solas con la persona que le gustaba, después de todo.

A ambos les gustaba fingir que no se llevaban bien. Discutir por tonterías era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero no era un secreto para nadie que eran buenos amigos, y era común escuchar a sus compañeros hacer bromas sobre ellos. En todo caso, no fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando comenzaron a ser enviados a la oficina juntos.

Habían comenzado a dejarse el cabello largo casi al mismo tiempo, sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, aunque Jean lo mantenía moderadamente largo y siempre estilizado. A cambio recibían una hora diaria de regaño en la oficina del coordinador de disciplina, o del subdirector académico cuando no estaba.

Eren no sabía por qué Jean se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero le gustaba pensar que lo hizo en un acto de solidaridad. Le gustaba creer que quizás no había querido dejarlo ir solo todos los días a la oficina y que, eventualmente, había mantenido el estilo porque le había gustado.

De cualquier forma que haya sido, Eren sabía que la razón por la que él decidió no cortar más su cabello era Jean.

Aquella tarde, tomando una malteada mientras esperaban el tren, Eren hablaba su fin de semana cuando sintió la mano de Jean posarse sobre su cabeza. Acostumbrado a su comportamiento, pausó, esperando que dijera algo sobre el mechón de cabello que había sido incapaz de domar por la mañana; pero Jean se mantuvo en silencio y enterró los dedos en su cabello, peinándolo poco a poco hacia atrás.

Pasmado, Eren giró la cabeza para cuestionarlo, sólo para descubrir lo cerca que estaban; la mirada de Jean estaba centrada en su cabello, sus ojos suaves en los bordes en una mirada tierna.

—¿Qué estás…? —se escuchó decir a sí mismo.

—¿Cambiaste de champú? —preguntó Jean, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y sin despegar la mirada de él.

—¿Eh?

—Tu cabello huele diferente —explicó—. Olía más fuerte cuando llegaste a clases, pero todavía se siente.

—Ah. Bueno, no sé. En casa usamos el que mamá compra, tal vez compró uno diferente. No me fijé. —Admitió Eren, avergonzado— ¿Huele raro?

—No. Huele como a frutos rojos, es agradable —dijo Jean, sin preocuparse por detener los movimientos de su mano sobre el cabello.

Eren habría notado que con cada movimiento llegaba a su nariz el aroma de frutos rojos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ignorar las cosquillas en el estómago, y la sensación de los dedos de Jean contra su cuero cabelludo. Como siempre, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde mirar. Supo que tendría las orejas sonrojadas cuando sintió la piel fría de Jean rozar con ellas, y trató de distraerse para evitar que el sonrojo se mostrara en las mejillas también.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo más: Jean siempre hacía lo mismo justo cuando Eren más necesitaba un corte de cabello.

Siempre, durante esos días en los que el flequillo ya no le dejaba ver bien, Jean encontraría una razón para acariciarle el cabello. Ya fuera porque tenía algo en el cabello, porque había algún mechón fuera de lugar, o porque era claro que necesitaba hacerlo a un lado para poder ver el pizarrón. Y Eren siempre se encontraba a sí mismo esperando a que sucediera, y lo disfrutaba durante el tiempo que durara.

Excepto que, una vez que se hacía un corte, Jean dejaba de hacerlo hasta que volvía a crecerle el cabello lo suficiente para volver a hundir los dedos en él.

Eren tuvo una revelación.

—Voy a dejarme crecer el cabello —dijo de pronto.

Jean pausó un momento para cruzar miradas con él. Después sonrió de lado y dejó que su mano se deslizara hasta la nuca de Eren, dando un masaje cariñoso del que ambos fingieron no darse cuenta y continuaron con la conversación.

Eren decidió, entonces, que podría acostumbrarse al cabello largo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D
> 
> ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.
> 
> He estado sufriendo porque no aguanto el cabello en la nuca ;-; y necesito un corte urgente de cabello. Pero me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esto, porque si algo pasa, lo puedo volver EreJean(?)
> 
> Ideas bonus sobre esta historia:
> 
> • Eren y Jean comienzan a salir algunos años después de graduarse de preparatoria. 
> 
> • Eren usa el champú que su madre compra porque no puede importarle menos. Así que en algún punto anda por la vida oliendo al champú de yuya que su mamá compró para probarlo. No acepto críticas constructivas al respecto(?)
> 
> • Jean sabe trenzar cabello. Es canon, se los juro(?)
> 
> En otras noticias:
> 
> Creo que nunca he compartido mis redes sociales por acá, pero si tienen twitter y les gustaría ser mutuals, pueden encontrarme en mi cuenta nueva. Seamos amiguis uwu
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho! <3
> 
> Mis mejores deseos,
> 
> ChickenBrown.


End file.
